


Ha! Made you look!

by TenebrificCas



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training took a semi-violent turn for the mutants at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It had started out as a simple game, and morphed into an all-out war to get one another to look at a hand sign. Whoever looked at the sign was allowed to be punched. It was working well for Juno, until she punched the one person who took it personally: Wolverine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha! Made you look!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first two minutes of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB5f4_E_aqI

Before we go into the story of how I was almost killed by the Wolverine, I just want to make sure someone knows that this was all Hank's fault.

 

*****  
This all started about a week and a half ago, when Hank elected that we play a little game when training. Whoever could make their opponent look at something specific during a match was allowed to give them a free punch. At first, most of us hit fairly lightly as to not actually hurt the other. That is, until a few days ago when Hank subtly began hitting harder. No one really said anything about it, but we all began to start giving hard punches. Black and blue became popular colors.

  
Today was my match against Logan. We were pretty evenly matched, considering both of our mutations. He had those claws and that regenerative ability, and my mutation made me nearly identical to Captain Steve Rogers. That meant that I had enhanced speed, strength, endurance, reflexes, durability, and healing. Although, I couldn't heal myself like Logan did.

  
"You ready, kid?" Logan asked, extinguishing his cigar on his palm. He winced and then handed it over to Hank to hold. It was supposed to intimidate me, I'm sure. It worked a tiny bit.

  
"Are  _you_  ready, old man?" I smirked, tying my blonde hair back into a quick braid. I didn't any more distractions than the ones already standing around the sparring mat. Namely, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Those men were a distraction just by simply being in the room.

  
'Juno, come here.' Charles voice echoed into my thoughts. He was standing behind me with a few of the others.

  
I pretended to stretch as I walked over to the dark haired telepath. I looked up to lock eyes with him, but he was staring across the mats at Erik.

  
"Quick, what is it?" I nudged him.

  
'Erik and I made a bet. I bet on you, while he bet on Logan. I'm sure he can influence Logan's movements because of his adamantium skeleton. I'm asking permission to help a bit if that happens.' he asked in my mind again, still staring at Erik with those sharp blue eyes.

  
"Uh, yeah, okay. I don't think that's gonna happen, though." I told him, shrugging. Then, I walked back to the center of the mat where Logan was waiting. Then, the match began. Each of us dodged the other's attack, and then it became almost a dance. Neither of us could land a blow on the other, and since neither of us were biologically able to get tired for some time, the match seemed to carry on for a long while.

  
Suddenly, we were both slightly out of breath and spinning in a circle. He was calculating my movements, as if I were going to make the first move. I suddenly had an idea that was sure to get me an opening.

  
'Charles are you still in here?' I called out in my thoughts.

  
'Of course. What do you want me to do?' he asked immediately.

  
'Make only him think I've just taken off my shirt. I get a free punch if he looks, right?' I thought.

  
'Cheeky! Technically that's in Hank's rules, so it should be fine.' Charles agreed, chuckling out loud.

  
I knew the instant Charles went to work, because Logan froze on the spot. His eyes widened as he glanced down and then back up to my face. A blush crept along his neck and cheeks, and I wanted to hug Charles for his good work! I flashed the hand sign, which was simply the sign for 'okay', and his eyes latched onto it as a distraction from what he thought he was seeing.

  
"Ha! Made you look!" I hollered, and then punched Logan straight across the jaw. I threw my whole body into it, twisting my hip and whipping my arm around just right. The force of my punch caused a large cracking sound and made Logan to fall to the ground. I watched him shake his head, and I caught sight of his jaw mending itself. Holy shit. I just broke Wolverine's jaw.

  
He got up onto one knee and turned to look at me over his shoulder. In horror, I watched a glint come into his golden brown eyes that said 'I'm gonna put you through a wall.'

  
"Wait, Logan, hold on!" I got out as he got to his feet.

  
"You tricked me!" he yelled, and that's when I knew to run.

  
I couldn't help but giggle nervously as I shoved past Erik and the others and sprinted out of the bunker. Logan was hot on my trail, and luckily hadn't extended those claws of his. I just knew that if I stopped running, I was dead for sure.

 

Maybe it was worth it.


End file.
